Steven Univeverse and Star vs the Forces of Evil Crossover
by Doublefangirl356
Summary: Steven and Connie decide to run away to protect the crystal Gems while on mewni, things are a wreck so Moon decides to send Star and Marco to earth.
1. For Them

It was now or never. He was tired of everyone protecting him. Now he has to protect them. It was a hard choice. Possibly the hardest in his life. He already suspected it. And unfortunately he was right. He overheard Garnet telling Pearl why were the monsters attracted to them. Specifically to Steven. His gem was like a magnet for monsters. The more he realised his powers and potential the more monsters he attracted. Now every time a monster came, it was stronger than ever. Nearly every mission at least one of the gems poofed. It was time to put an end to this. It was time to run away.

He already asked Connie to come with him and she answered yes. Her parents even agreed, but only if they visited once or twice a week. Even greg agreed to pretend to be heartbroken when he heard the news. As long as Steven called him every day or portaled everyday to greg then everything was cool.

It was the night before the battle and Steven made sure he gave everyone an extra big hug. It was probably the last time he'd see them after all. He double checked the next morning if the fake shards where in his pouch.

During battle he found 8XL and talked to her in private.

"Hey, you are that human that escaped the zoo!"

"Yeah, yeah but can you do me a favor?"

"Depends. What's the favour?"

"I need you to halfway carry me to the ship and when i say stop you drop me."

At first 8XL was doubtful until he explained that he was trying to protect Amethyst she instantly agreed.

Steven looked at the battle. The gems formed Alexandrite to fight the fusion part of the army. Peridot as using her metal powers and robots to defeat a bunch of topazes. Lapis and her ocean powers were fighting off some Rubies.

Then Lapis glanced in Steven's direction.

"GO!" he whispered and 8XL took off with him. Lapis reached out but was nearly hit with a spear which forced her to re-focus her attention on the Rubies.

"Now drop me."

As soon as 8XL dropped him he threw out the contents of the pouch onto the ground and ran off into the trees.

"Thanks 8XL, don't tell anyone." and he winked. She winked back and smiled.

"Steven, is that you?" asked connie who was hiding behind the trees with lion.

"Yes it's me!" he said quickly brightening up. At least he was not doing this alone.

"Are you ready to go and travel the world and fight against evil for your freedom?" she said with diamonds in her eyes.

"Uhhh….. I am free?"

"Okay, that might have been a little dramatic." they both laughed.

"Lion! Here boy!" said steven.

Lion lazily got up and walked up to them. They climbed up on lion and rode him to mask island to spend the night.


	2. Search

_After the battle…_

The Gems gathered at their meeting point.

"That was very…... impressive what you did there." Complimented Peridot.

"Why, thank you Peridot." Said Pearl smugly. She never missed a chance to get all up into Peridot's face.

"Hey, has anyone seen Lapis? Or Steven?" Asked Amethyst. Just then Lapis stumbled towards them.

"Hey, Lapis is everything okay?!"

"That took Steven on that ship!" Lapis hurried towards them. "I saw it, I-I tried to help but got distracted." She said crying.

"What?!" All 4 gems yelled.

Peridot went to comfort Lapis. "Hey, fusion, I mean Garnet, why did you not foresee this? I thought you were a fusion of a Sapphire and a Ruby. Can't Sapphires see the future?"

"Well first take into account that Sapphires see all the possibilities of the future. And second, Steven's future is sort of blocked from my sight. I mean I can foresee some things. But no major things. And can you call them Sapphire and Ruby, without the 'a's"

"What are you gems waiting for we must go and rescue him! Hey Peridot does that ship fly?" Panicked Pearl.

"Well I guess if you be very careful with it."

"Okay, Peridot, Lapis you two stay here and bubble all the gems, if you see any shards collect all of them then bubble them. Me, Amethyst and Pearl will go find Steven." And with those words the trio run towards the temple.

"Hey are you okay?" Asked Peridot

Lapis sniffed " not really. Let's split up; you go south, I go north. That way the job will be done quicker."

Peridot understood that Lapis needed some time alone so she agreed.

As she walked she bubbled every gem in sight. There weren't as many as expected but still. Then she noticed a pink gem shard. The rest was not far. She walked towards it. And picked up the shards.

"Looks like a Rose Quartz. Weird. The only Rose Quartz I know is Steven." Peridot had a terrifying thought. "No that's stupid, Steven is somewhere in space. Must be an over cooked Amethyst."

She bubbles it and tapped the top.

Meanwhile the gems are frantically searching for Steven on Homeworld.

"Did you find him?" Huffed Pearl when both Garnet and Amethyst shook their heads pearl really started to panic.

"They might have put him on one of those awful colonies or poofed him or just blasted him into space or-or"

"Pearl, calm down. Please. We will find Steven, but first let's go get Peridot and Lapis." Even Garnet sounded panicked.

"Lapis, the gems are back!" Yelled Peridot.

She and Lapis came running "did you find him?" They Asked in unison. When Amethyst shook her head Lapis gasped.

 _Looks like a Rose Quartz. Weird. The only Rose Quartz I know is Steven_. Peridot remembered the bubble. All the pieces fell into a horrifying truth.

"Guys," all eyes turned on Peridot. She took a deep breath "I know were Steven is."


	3. Party Pooper

One week earlier…..

"Surprise!" Yelled Star and her friends at the top of their lungs.

"Star what is this?" asked Marco confused.

"Happy birthday, silly!" laughed Star.

"I thought you forgot about it!"

"No way. We were just planning a party."

"Just next time send me a note not a giant portal rat bird thing to carrie me."

"You mean a squizzly-wad? Don't you have them on earth"

Marco laughed Star still didn't understand earth ways. And after living on Mewni for so long, he could see why. He looked around to see who came; tom (who broke up with star, still good friends, now dating Janna) Kelly, Pony head, Buff frog and his babies, janna and jackie, sensei, acouple of monsters and Star. not much but it was nice of them to throw a party. Star led him to the snack table were she showed him a bowl of nachos.

"What do you think?!" Asked Star excitedly.

"It's a bowl of nachos?"

"No, Marco! It's a bowl of nachos I made! Try one!"

"Star I'm not.." Star made googly eyes that were too hard to resist.

"Fine" Marco said rolling his eyes. He tasted one of the nachos. It tasted surprisingly good.

"Wow Star you did an-

Before he could finish everyone heard a piercing shink. Five people came running out of the woods. At least two of them looked human. One was bigger than the rest with a square Afro. One was with a long beak- like nose and a gem on her head. One was short with long hair and was entirely purple. The boy was pudgy and had curly hair and a pink shirt with a star. The girl wore pretty much the same but she had shoulder- length straight hair and a huge pink sword.

"What are you doing here?!" Demanded bird-nose.

"Hey bird nose, pipe down, kay? We aren't def we can hear you." Said pony head.

Bird nose sputtered. "Pony! No need to be rude!"

"B-fly! You are rude half the time."

"True, but at least I'm trying to work on my manners."

Star turned towards the group and tried to act as democratic as she could. "What brings you here?"

"Why are you keeping these people hostage!" Asked bird nose. Huh, she seems like the speaker of the group.

"Hostage? This is a party!"

"Yeah, chill a little." Said Tom putting this had on Janna's shoulder.

"Yeah right. Why are there monsters in a party? We aren't easy to fool." Said Purple.

"Oh there it goes again, being monsterist." Buff Frog said rolling his eyes.

"Buff Frog, it's okay. I can handle this."

But before Star could say anything else bird nose pulled a spear from the gem on her forehead, purple pulled a lasso out of her chest and two gauntlets appeared on afro's hands. The boy took the girl's hand and they sort of glowed and in a small flash a tall girl was standing with the sword and a shield.

"That's super freaky!" Said pony head.

"Okay Marco, Tom, Kelly, Jackie if they suddenly attack Tom you take on Purple, Marco go to bird nose, Kelly take that big girl and Jackie" Star put on a serious face. " you evacuate everyone out of here. I'll take on Afro."

Before you could say the word ' Nachos ' the mini group attacked. Star was not worried about Marco. He took sword training back on mewni, so he was good.

Afro tried to hit Star but she dodged. She decided that it would be best if she brandished her magic later. They fought like this for some time Afro trying to hit Star but she dodged the attacks every time. Star got bored of this so she aimed her wand.

"Narwhal blast!" She Yelled. Instantly narwhals shot out of her wand straight at Afro. It hit her back.

"Garnet are you okay?!" Yelled bird nose who was miffed by the fact that a sixteen year old is managing to be good at sword fight.

"Pearl focus!" Yelled Garnet. She cracked her neck and jumped towards Star.

"Super Rainbow Fist punch!" Star Yelled and the rainbow fist hit Garnet to the side.

Pearl, Garnet you should form Sardonyx!" Yelled Purple. Tom and she were pretty equally matched but Tom had the upper hand with his anger issues and his powers.

"Good idea Amethyst!" Pearl came running towards Garnet. Star nor Marco tried to stop them. They both were curious. The two beings shone in the same light as the boy and girl did. A huge woman, star assumed that was Sardonyx, with triangle hair and a huge war hammer was standing in front of them.

"I have a trick too." Said Star before turning into butterfly form. The lady tried to swat her away but star dodged it. She may be tiny compared to Sardonyx but her spells were hundreds of times stronger than normal.

"Turbo Butterfly Destruction Blast!" She Yelled.

In a huge light the woman dispersed and three gems fell on the ground.

"Stevonnie! Get the gems! I'll hold them off!"

The tall girl ran towards the gems and carefully picked them up.

"Amethyst come on!" She Yelled.

She and Amethyst started running towards the place they came from.

"Oh no you don't-" began Star but Marco stopped her.

"It's okay." He smiled.


	4. Shattered

When Peridot said that she knew were Steven was, Pearl thought she knew where he was on Homeworld. But when she lead them to the barn, Pearl was starting to have doubts. She got a sickly feeling in her stomach, which was kinda weird, since gems technically didn't have a stomach.

Peridot told them to wait outside. A few minutes passed and Peridot came out with a green bubble in her hands it contained shards. The color drained out of Pearl's face.

"Is that…." Pearl started but couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Steven's gem." Answered Peridot. "I was bubbling the gems like you told me. Then I stumbled across this gem. When you said that you couldn't find him I realized that this was his gem"

Garnet glowed and two figures were standing in her place. Sapphire looked around and started crying and ran away with her super speed.

"Sapphire!" Yelled Rubie. She ran after Sapphire.

Pearl weakly whispered "Steven…" her voice cracking. Pearl crumpled to the floor crying. Everyone noticed how she didn't say 'Rose'. Lapis Yelled out in rage and sadness and Started crying harder than Blue Diamond ever did. Peridot rushed to Lapis's side and hugging her started crying. This was strange since Peridot isn't one of those super caring and emotional gems. Amethyst just walked towards the bubble in disbelief. She walked to the back of the barn and moments later they heard the whip lashing and objects breaking. Pearl got up and walked towards the bubble and popped it. The pink gem spilled out. She picked up two shards and tried to put them back together. She dropped them and cried sitting next to them.

When Sapphire ran away, Rubie wanted to stay but Sapphire needed her more. Rubie had no problem finding Sapphire since if a Rubie was assigned to protect a certain gem, they can track them with no problem tracking down the gem. And since Blue Diamond assigned Rubie to Sapphire and never ordered her to stop protecting Sapphire, it kinda stuck.

Sapphire ran into the woods and was sitting under a tree crying her eye out.

"Sapphire?" Rubie couldn't contain the sadness and started crying. She came up to Sapphire.

"Tell me that I heard it wrong." Sobbed Sapphire.

"I wish." Rubie hugged Sapphire.

"How could I have not foreseen this? Why can't I see his future?!"

"Don't blame yourself!"

"I am a Sapphire! I should have foreseen this! This is all my fault!"

"Sapphire no! Don't blame yourself! Even if you are a Sapphire, that doesn't mean you can see everything! Take Padparadscha for example, the gem…. Steven told us about. She can't see the future of anyone. And yet she did not blame herself for Lar's death."

"That's different! She is defective. And Lars was brought back to life."

"Sapphire, please don't blame yourself."

Rubie reached out to Sapphire. Sapphire took her hand.

"I wonder who killed our baby…" Sapphire said shakely.


	5. The girl with Blue Hair

Steven and Connie camped not far from the ocean. Before falling asleep they talked for a while. Connie assured Steven that everything is going to be okay. Steven was not really sure he did the right thing. What will they do now? Chase off the rest of the monsters? When he will bubble them, where will he send them off?

Finally he was too overwhelmed by all the questions, and went to sleep.

In his dream he say a… ocean floor. He looked around; there were fish swimming, but it was very dark so he could just make out the outlines of the fishes and corals. He looked down; for some reason he had dark blue jeans and a purple long sleeve. Long blue hair floated around him like tentacles of a octopus.

Then he woke up. Steven decided to wait until morning, to tell Connie about his dream. When she heard it she said "why don't you and I go explore while lion stays up here? I went scuba diving once for my birthday, so I may know the place you described. In fact that place is not far from here!"

"I don't know. The last time I relied on my dreams, dad got abducted by Blue Diamond."

Connie made googly eyes at Steven "pretty please?"

"Fine, I was just messing with you!" They both laughed and then Steven asked " what's for breakfast? I'm starving!"

After some porridge ( Steven never thought that it could taste so good) they packed their things and hid them under a bush, Steven separately bubbled him and Connie, and they went under the sea.

It was lighter than expected; you could see every coral, fish and seaweed. Connie lead the way. The bubbles weren't soundproof so they talked along the way about fun stuff; Unfamiliar Familiar books, quizzes on the internet, had a debate on which donut is the best. Then they both stopped dead in their tracks. About 10 meters away at a girl with long blue hair flowing around her like tentacles, a purple long sleeve (it did not couverture the shoulders) and dark blue jeans. She was sitting on the ocean floor laughing about something. Steven noticed how she had some bread in her hand and the two fishes chasing each other for a piece they each already had. Steven giggled a little but then covered his mouth. It was too late because the girl already saw him. She had long bangs that covered her eyes. She looked alarmed and to everyone's surprise grew water wings, similar to lapis's wings. The girl flapped them and started swimming away, but before she could get far Steven yelled

"wait! We won't hurt you! Let's just talk!"

The girl spun around in confusion. And then laughed. "How could I be so stupid?" she was now clutching her stomach from laughter.

"Uuuuhhhh…. What's so funny?" asked Steven confused.

The girl flapped towards them. "I am sorry. I don't usually run away from strangers. Even if they are in giant pink bubbles." she snorted "I thought you were the illusion puffer fish!"

"Um, Steven?" asked Connie. Steven just shrugged.

"What's a illusion puffer fish?"

"Oh they are just some gem monsters that died out about one hundred or was it two hundred… ya know, they trick you too think its something else and then it stings you. The objects are usually pink. I once got tricked into thinking it was a pretty coral. Man, my hand scratched for days." She yammered on. "Who are you?"

She finally asked.

"Uuuhhhh….."

"Can we talk about it on the surface? It's not really comfortable in this bubble." Asked Connie.

"Oh sure!"

"Okay Connie, I'm going to pop the bubble in three, two.."

"Oh, there's no need for that!" Said the girl. Then she made a raising gesture with her hand and Steven felt the bubble rising. They broke through ocean surface. Then peacefully floated towards the island.

As the bubbles settled on the soft sand, Steven popped his and Connie's bubbles. The girl peacefully walked out of the water, dry.

"Now let's properly meet each other."

Turns out that Connie brought a bunch of dounuts with her. She whipped them out and made some tea. Thankfully it was not as bad as the tea they drank on Connie's first mission. When they all settled down Steven asked the girl what was her name, since it's a good conversation started.

"My name is Sophie Heart." She seemed a little shy, even though 10 minuets ago she was blabbering about illusion puffer fish.

"I am Steven and this is Connie."

"Why were you in a bubble under the ocean?"

"This will sound weird, but I have this sorta power that, when I'm asleep, can make me see through someone's eyes and today I saw through your eyes."

"That explains why I zoned out for like an hour!" She giggled.

"How I get to ask you a question."

"I know your probably going to ask 'how the heck are you controlling water and have water wings'" Sophie mimicked Steven's voice. Connie giggled a little and Steven turned a little red.

"So why do you have those things?"

"Because I'm half gem." Sophie turned around and moving her long blue hair away, a Lapis Lazuli gem glinted.


	6. Dimension of the past

Star and Marco were trying to track down Pearl, Amethyst and the rest of those guys. Star was furious with them for ruining Marco's party and scaring those monsters and people. Then they run away like cowards!

Star heard about the strange Beach City and all its magical stuff. So they decided to go there first and investigate. Before reaching Beach City they reached an island with walking watermelons. That was pretty weird even by Star's standards. They decided to camp out on a cliff since it was getting pretty dark. They slept in separate tents.

Thoughts raced in Star's head until she finally fell asleep. In her dream she was floating through space. Suddenly a portal opened right next to her and started sucking her in.

"Oh, no no no no no!" She said to herself and tried to grab anything she could see, which was space rock. But that also was being sucked in by the portal.

"No no noooooo!" She Yelled as the portal sucked her in and disappeared.

"This is just a dream." She kept repeating to herself. She opened her eyes. In front was a plain with trees here and there. There were loads of women there standing and talking. Some looked strangely familiar. Some were her age some were older.

"I haven't seen you here before." Said a voice behind her. Star turned around to see a girl about her age wearing a pink and white dress. She wore a cloak and had a doctors hat on her. She held a bowl of soup in her hand. She had pink cross cheek marks.

"Soupina?" Said someone. An older lady walked towards them. She had a gentle smile and hour glasses on her cheeks. She wore a purple dress and a short cape on her back.

"Yes mother?" Said Soupina as she turned around. Star new the name but just couldn't remember were she heard it.

"What's going on? Oh I see." The lady looked at Star. "I guess Galaxia was correct after all." She smiled warmly at Star.

"Wait up. Where am I and who are you?" Asked Star.

"Didn't you study Mewni's history?" Asked the lady in surprise.

"Yes I did, but i did not pay attention…." Before Star could continue, a girl with red hair in braids and red fire cheek marks yelled out: "Because history sucks!" and started laughing. More ladys and girls started gathering around.

"Meteora, we know how you feel about classes."

"So who are you?"

"I am Skywynne Butterfly"

"Wait a second. Like Skywynne Skywynne? Skywynne Queen of hours Skywynne? Then you are oh! You must be Soupina the Strange. I don't quite remember a Meteora though….." Said Star.

"Meteora the relentless." Said Meteora blowing her hair away from her eyes revealing a scar.

"But how? You are all dead! And why do you look so young?"

"This is the dimension of past queens. When a queen dies she is brought here. No living person has ever visited here. Unless in a dream. To as why we look so young, when you are brought here you take on the form of the age in which you look like in your tapestry."

Before Skywynne could continue Star saw to lady's run towards them. One had short blue hair with the same cheek marks as eclipsa but upside down and blue. The other one had purple hair and purple butterflies on her cheeks.

"Skywynne who is this?" Asked the one with blue hair with a strong English accent.

"Sky, Cosmica meet your granddaughter, Star."

"Uh, hi." Said Star awkwardly and gave a little wave.

 **These queens do not belong to me but to jgss1090 on DeviantArt.**


	7. Hideout

"How is that even possible?!" Asked Connie.

"No way….." Steven whispered smiling.

"You guys don't seem so surprised, do you even know what a gem is?" Said Sophie. Apparently she wasn't the sharpest pencil in the box.

"Are there any more half-gems?" Asked Steven. If he weren't the only one who was half gem that means there are more half gems out there.

"Why would I tell you that?" Sophie said suspiciously.

Steven narfed down his donut and said showing his gem "Because I am half gem too."

"Oh that's why you were in a bubble! Which halfee are you? I don't recognize that gem."

"Rose Quartz."

Sophie turned to Connie " are you half gem too?"

"No, I'm just Steven's companion." answered Connie.

"So are there any more half gems?" Gingerly Asked Steven.

"Of course! We actually live not far from here. You want me to take you there?" Asked Sophie.

"Should we?" Asked Steven to Connie

"Sure! You finally found people like you! You at least should meet them! I'll just stay here and pack the bags."

"Connie you can come too!" Said Sophie.

"Really? But it's your business!"

"Hey, I am half human, you are full human. So you're still welcome!"

"Okay but first we need to pack up."

After about 20 minutes they were ready to go. Sophie lead them down a worn down path. Trees loomed over them. They walked for twenty minutes until they came to a small clearing. There was a small house and a vegetable garden. As they approached the house Sophie yelled: "guys, we have visitors!" no one answered. Sophie just slapped her face and pushed open the door. No one was there. There was a small table in the middle of the room a couple of chairs were here and there. There was a bookcase and nothing else.

"I guess they're not home." said Steven.

"Oh they're here all right. Just ignoring me."

Sophie walked up to a bookshelf. She pressed a random book and a door appeared next to Steven. He even jumped a little.

"Sophie, that you?" asked a small squeaky voice. A little boy, maybe five ran out of the door and ran towards Sophie. He hugged her and then looked at Steven and Connie. His skin was like dark mocha colored. Instead of a right eye he had a topaz gem. He was also missing a tooth.

"You brought friends!" He ran up too steven and gave him a hug. Then gave one to Connie.

"Mark where are you?" A girl with a purple pearl, purple hair and a blue purple dress. When she saw Steven and Connie, she panicked and shot Mark a glare.

"I told you never to take off your eye patch! Now what we are going to tell these humans.

"Moon, relax. Steven is half gem and his Friend Connie is human, but she knows about gems." Said Sophie reassuring Moon. To prove the point Steven lifted his shirt revealing his gem.

"C'mon follow me." Said Sophie as she lead them down the to the door. Suddenly Steven was in a vast cave. It was like an underground house. He guessed that he was in the living room. There were 9 tunnels.

A girl a little older than Sophie (about 18) she had red hair and shorts that showed a red Ruby gem. She had a red band that looked a lot like Ruby's.

"Ruby!" Shouted Sophie and ran up to her and jumped on Ruby's arms.

"Where were you?" Asked Ruby kissing Sophie on the head.

"This is Steven. He is half gem and this is Connie, she is full human. Guys this is my girlfriend, Ruby. She is half Ruby."

"Can you keep it down?!" Someone Yelled in a nasal voice.

"Patricia! We have guests! You don't have to bring your ball!" Yelled Sophie.

"Who said guests?" A little girl popped out from a cave. She had purple short hair and a opening in her purple dress that showed off a purple sapphire gem.

She looked at Steven, then at Connie.

"They don't look like half gems." She said in a squeaky voice looking at Sophie.

"Steven is one, and Connie is a human." She explained it for the millionth time.

"Margret!" Shouted Moon in a singsong voice.

"Coming." From one of the caves a girl about Moons age (14) steps out. She had blue skin and long black hair. She had a teardrop gem in between her chest and neck. She was doing something on her phone. Steven just realized that Margret's gem was and Aquamarine. He stared in disbelief.

"Don't ask. I'm still just as surprised as you are." Margret said not even looking up.

"Can you please put your phone down?" Asked Moon politely. Margret blushed and put her phone down.

"Patricia Patric Case! Come here before I make you!" Yelled Moon.

"Urh, Fine." A green girl stepped out one of the caves. She had brown hair in a ponytail and a Peridot gem on the back of her left hand. The strangest was, she had one of her hands raised and above it a calculator was hovering.

"Well we are all here, so let's get to know each other properly, shall we?"

 **If you want to see an illustration of these half gems and their descriptions go to the Steven Universe amino and search for Doublefangirl356 (my account)** **the illustrations will be there.**


	8. Mewni news

The two ladies stared at Star not knowing what to do. Then they started attacking Star with questions. Most about Moon.

"How is Moon?"

"Is she okay?"

"How is the kingdom?"

"Who did she marry?"

"Where's Toffee?"

"Dead." Answered Star to the last question.

"Who?!" They said in unison.

"Toffee."

"How?!"

"Uhhh, it's a long story."

"Sky, Cosmica, why don't you ask all the queens if they want to hear the latest news of Mewni."

"Yes, Skywynne."

"Are you like the boss or something?" Asked Star.

"No, no, no! I'm just an organizer. There is no such thing as 'boss' here."

Skywynne lead Star to a long table. Each chair had a name on it. Star sat down on her chair. The chairs weren't in order or anything. They actually seemed random.

Other ladies started to come forth. There was a small girl with flowers on her cheek marks, a girl with long white hair and torn up dress, a blonde one with green clovers on her cheeks. Star recognized some of them; Crescenta the eager, Polaria the navigator, Solaria, Celena and Festivia. There were more queens than she expected.

As everyone sat down Star noticed some of them studying her but trying not to make it too obvious.

Next to her sat Meteora and Etheria (the knight). Sky and Cosmica sat next to each other a few seats away from Star. Skywynne was sitting and talking next to a lady with long blonde with six point stars on her cheek marks. They were sitting on the other end of the table.

"So you new round here?" asked Meteora, putting her muddy boots on the table.

"Feet off the table!" said Soupina.

"Yeesh, fine." Meteora took her feet off the table. Soupina waved her hand and a pink magic mist cloudered around her hand. The mud disappeared off the table. Next to Star, Etheria rolled her eyes.

When all the chairs were taken a lady with long brown hair and butterflies for cheek marks. Star gulped when she realized that she was Urania the first Butterfly.

"We have a guest today, please welcome Star Butterfly, current princess of Mewni." She signaled Star to stand up. Star did an aquard wave.

"Star is going to tell us the latest news of mewni."

Urania sat down and Meteora whispered "you can sit down now."

Star sat down and started telling everything she knew. She told How Moon cut off toffee's finger, how she came to earth, how she destroyed toffee, How Eclipsa was uncrystilized, how she is still solving the monster Mewman conflict.

"How old are you again?" Asked the lady next to Skywynne.

"Fiveteen"

The lady did not saw anything, just nodded a little.

Sky and Cosmica were still in aw from Star's story.

"She should go now." Said a lady with infinity symbols on her cheeks said.

"Yes Galaxia, I'm afraid your right." Said Urania as Star began to yawn.

As she began slipping away Galaxia's eyes glowed. As everything got almost dark Galaxia Yelled: "Don't attack him!"

Star woke up.

"Marco!"


	9. The Halfees

Steven noticed how intently Patricia was examining him.

"You are part peridot?" Asked Steven, easing the tension in the room.

"Well what other gem would be the shaped like the most stable shape in geometry?" Said Patricia showing her gem. Then Steven smelled something. The doorbell rang.

"Oh! It must be the pizza I ordered!" Said Margret.

"I'll get it." Said Ruby and left.

"You guys get pizza delivered here?" Asked Connie confused.

"No, we just order it to a random location then have Sophie to pick it up." Explained Moon. "Patricia will you please get the silverware and plates?"

Patricia just sighed and waved her hand. Everything just floated out of a cave and onto the table.

"I injected everything in this cave with metal. Now I can control anything without getting up."

"When did you get the time?!" Asked Moon. "You are always sitting in your room doing something!"

"At night." She replied flatly.

"Pizza!" Yelled the girl with purple hair. And ran up to Sophie and hugged her. As they all settled down Steven decided to ask a random question.

"How old are you guys?"

"I am 150, Sophie is 1079, Ruby is 49, Patricia is 10, Luna is 2196, Moon is 353 and Margret is 14." Said Mark.

"How?! Aren't you like half human?" Asked Steven.

"The good part of being half gem is that you can choose if you age or not. We know most about half gems than anybody." They calmly continued eating.

"Now the more important question is: how are you alive. I mean we are not technically half gem half human. It's not like the gem was split in half and you got half of it. It's just human DNA got mixed up with the gem. We are like gem and half human. So we attract loads more monsters. I mean, if not for Patricia's necklaces, we would be dead."

"The necklaces hide our scent." she explained

"The point is, tell us your story."

Steven told them about the rebellion, about the Crystal gems, about his life, about homeworld and how he ran away to protect his friends. The group seemed very confused about pulling out weapons, homeworld and fusions.

"What's a fusion?" asked Particia.

"Connie should we show them?" Steven asked excitedly.

"Totally!" screeched Connie.

They started dancing and light filled the room as Stevonnie appeared.

"This is fusion!" said Stevonnie smiling. The Halfees (they called themselves that) stared dumbfounded. They unfused.

"Ta-da!" they said in unison.

"Wow." said Mark. "That. is. so . COOL!" yelled Mark.

"How…?" asked Patricia.

"How about that whole pulling out your weapon thing?" asked Margret.

Steven showed them his shield "the other gems pull their weapons out, but mine just appears."

He dispersed his shield.

"You will learn all of this if you join the crystal gems! They are great. But if you do stumble upon them, don't tell them that i am alive."  
"Steven, that is a nice offer, but we won't take it. We are not ready, besides if we do join them, we will be just a painful reminder about you. It's getting late. You should stay in the guest room and then continue tomorrow." Ruby smiled.

 _The next day…._

"Here you go." Steven and Connie were leaving and Patricia gave them some sort of device.

"If you throw it on the ground, i will receive your exact location, and we could help."

"Thanks Patricia. You know, you remind me of a peridot i know." said Steven. They said their goodbyes and came back to where they left lion. As they approached him, they heard something russleing.


	10. Meeting

"So you saw the past queens of Mewni, in your dream?!" Asked Marco. Star stormed into his room in the middle of the night yapping about queens and dimensions. Marco told her to calm down and they will deal with it in the morning. During breakfast Star told him everything. Now they were hiking up a trail.

"Yes Marco, I told you like a million times!" Said Star exasperated. She and Tom broke up a few months ago and now he's dating Janna. Star is still good friends with him though.

"Yes but it's kinda hard to believe." Before he could say anything Star pushed him under a bush. "Hey what the heck?!"

"Shhhhhh. Look." She pointed over the bushes. There were two kids coming toward a pink Lion. Marco then realized that these were the kids they were searching for. He shifted his feet. The boy and girl turned around. The boy slowly approached the bush they were hiding in. Marco and Star looked at each other. They nodded. Knowing Star she is about to jump out and yell some sort of spell. She silently counted to three. On three, they jumped out of the bush.

"Gah!" the boy fell backward. He and the girl started running toward the lion.

They started chasing the boy and girl.

"Lion we have to go now! Anyware! Just go!" said the boy to the lion as he and his friend jumped onto the lions back. He roared so loud that Marco's ears were ringing. A portal appeared. Before they could jump into it Star yelled "Rainbow raspberry lasso!" as the pink lasso wrapped around the lion's leg, Star grabbed marco. The lion launched into the portal trailing Marco and Star behind.

Star suddenly got the look like she realized something.

"Marco remember how i told you what galaxia yelled?"

"Yes?"

"I think she was talking about them!"

Star then yelled "We just want to talk! I swear!" a couple of seconds later the journey stopped and they fell on the ground.

"We just wanna talk." Star huffed.

"How do we know that you are going to keep your word?" asked the girl reaching out for her sword.

"Here." Star put her wand away. "No magic. Now let's start fresh."

"My name is Steven and this is my friend Connie." started the boy.

"Star Butterfly, nice to meet you. And this is Marco Diaz, my royal squire and friend."

"Hi."

"What do you mean 'royal squire'" asked Connie.

"Oh Star's the princess of Mewni." Marco said casually.

"Really?" Stevens eyes turned starry.

"Yes." Star said. She was being all formal because she was a little shy. Soon she will be giving out laser puppys

"How come you have a portal making lion? Does it belong to Hekapoo?" Asked Star.

"Who is Hekapoo?" Asked Steven tilting his head.

"A member of the magic High Commission. She is like the one who makes dimensional scissors." To prove her point she took Marco's scissors and cut open a portal.

"We don't know about any Hekapoo, Lion belonged to my mom." Steven patted the lion's mane affectionately.

"Which one was she?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the day you attacked us there were like, 3 three more… uh, whatever they were."

"Oh. No my mom gave up her physical form to make me." Steven lifted his shirt, and there instead of a belly button there was a pink gem."

"Okay, I am so confused. Start from the beginning. Then we'll tell you our story." Suggested Star.

they were near the were near the woods, so they found a nice place to camp. Marco and Connie set up most of the camp while Star and Steven were asking "how does this work' or ' what to do with that?'

In about an hour they started making lunch. Star and Steven bonded pretty easily, since they were the ones with magic. Marco and Connie shared a lot in common to. Finally, when they were full, Steven and Connie told them their story. They told them about t the rebellion, about the Crystal gems, about his life, about homeworld and how he ran away to protect his friends.

"But why did you attack us? We weren't doing anything bad. You just ruined marco's birthday and nearly messed up all i have been working at!"

"Well we thought you were doing something bad to the humans. Sorry."

"It's fine. I don't blame you i am angry at your caretakers."

"Don't be mad at them, they just didn't know any better. What's your story?"

Star told them about toffee, how she came to earth, how she destroyed toffee, How Eclipsa was uncrystallized, how she is still solving the monster Mewman conflict.

"That sounds so cool!" said Steven.

"Believe me, it's not cool when you are drowning in corrupted magic."

They talked some more until sundown. Star showed off her wand and steven and connie fused. They had some clean fun as friends.


	11. Helping Wand

In the morning Star woke up first. She went to gather some wood. She whistled happily until she saw them.

Steven's caretakers 'Crystal Gems' we're walking down the river, as if looking for something. In the lead was Garnet then Amethyst and then Pearl. Only Garnet looked focused, but it was hard to tell with her glasses covering her eyes. Amethyst kept getting distracted at every small details. Pearl kept looking back as if she expected someone to be behind her. Star realized that Maybe Steven usually walked behind Pearl.

Star ran back to the campsite. The others were up and getting ready for breakfast.

"Steven, Connie!" She ran up to them. "I saw your Crystal Gems, not far from here!"

"What are they doing here?!"

"I don't know! But I think they are looking for something or someone."

Steven was sweating hard.

"I can't let them see me!" He grabbed his head.

Suddenly they heard a boom followed by the sound of a whip.

"They are in trouble!" Steven grabbed Star "please you gotta help them! Your magic wand!"

Star thought about it. They were Steven's family. But she was still mad at them from the party. Star decided to swallow her pride and commanded "Marco, Connie! You pack the camp. Marco get a portal ready! As soon as you see us coming back, jump into it. Steven you are coming with me!"

She and Steven ran towards the noise. The Crystal gems were fighting a monster that was way too big. It was as tall as the tree tops. They were struggling.

"They can't do it. Without my shield….." whispered Steven. Tear drops appeared in his eyes. Start put her hand on his shoulders.

"Steven, it's okay. They are looking for these monsters. So we will have to find them faster than them. You go back to the camp and help them. I will deal with this."

Steven nodded and turned around. He started running towards the camp.

Star had one shot at this. She raised her wand aiming at the monster.

"Crystal Cupcake Blast!" She Shouted. When the dust cleared, three shocked Gems were looking at a small red gem on the ground. They turned towards Star. Their mouths were wide open and got wider when they saw Star.

With a stern look she said "Your welcome."

She turned around and ran as fast as she could. She heard them chasing her. They weren't far behind.

"Star hurry!" Yelped Marco halfway in the portal. "The others are already there!"

Star jumped and the portal closed fast behind her.


	12. A Whole New Gem

Steven was really shaken up by that close encounter with the gems. He thought that dangers would follow him, which was true, but he never thought that the gems would come after the dangers.

"Star, Marco. If you don't want to fight with me and Connie, I would understand." Said Steven grimly.

"Steven!" Exslamed Connie. She was busy disgusing sword fighting techniques with Star.

"Well, me and Marco will probably stay here on earth for like two years or until my coronation, and we don't really have anything to do. Whatcha say Marco?"

"I say we stay."

"Awesome!" Said Steven lighting up, his gem glowing a little.

"Where do we go first? We need to catch all these monsters." Asked Star.

"They are not monsters, they are corrupted gems. And I have noticed that they all seem to be going away from one place."

"I have this tracking spell I could try." Said Star flipping through a holographic book of spells, which magically got saved into the wand before the book was destroyed.

But before anybody could agree something tussled in the trees.

Suddenly a girl jumped out of the trees. Her hair was green, tied in a bun. She wore a green dress until the knees and green tights. She had a round green gem on her forehead. Then another girl joined her. She had pale blue hair, that could almost be considered white, it was swept on one side covering her right eye. She wore a blue shirt with an anchor on it. She had a pale blue skirt, and ripped white tights. She had a pale blue gem on her chest. She was holding a bow on the ready.

"Who are you?!" Demanded green.

"Jenny calm down. We can talk to them without yelling. Please pardon my friend. She is very dramatic." Said blue.

"My name is Steven. This is my friend Connie." Before he could introduce Star and Marco They said:

"Star"

"Marco"

"What are you doing here?" Asked Jenny.

"Can we talk while we have lunch? We didn't have time for breakfast." Suggested Star.

They agreed on a temporary truce, until they get to know each other better. Steven learned that blue's name is Cindy and she was part Moonstone. Jenny was part Jade.

When they sat down to eat, Steven and Connie told their story first. Cindy and Jenny were always yawning during their story as if they knew all that stuff. Then Star and Marco told their story.

"What's your story?" Asked Steven sipping his stew.

"It is very complicated. It all started with the gem war…."


	13. A Fusion's Babies

A tanzanite fusion was about to give up their physical form for two babies. She was so excited. Her best friend Moonstone and her husband were there waiting for the babies.

To escape the gem war, a Moonstone and a Jade fused and ran away with another Moonstone. They had fallen in love with a wonderful man. Now they are about to give up their physical form. She started glowing.

"Goodbye." She said with her soothing voice to her husband and Moonstone. "Take care of them."

She poofed into two small babies. Moonstone caught one of them and Michael caught the other.

"What should we name them?" Asked Michael after a moment of long silence.

"Let's name the Moonstone Cindy. You choose a name for the Jade." Said Moonstone.

"Let's call this one" he tickled the girl's stomach, which made her giggle "Jenny."

A little background:

Moonstones are made in White Diamond's kindergartens and are made to fight off natural disasters. They can , using their mind, stop anything from moving. Then they destroy the source of the disaster and it stops. Whether it is to send water to extinguish a volcano or evaporate a tsunami. They also have the power to make a almost impenetrable wall (sort of like a bubble). They can adjust their body temperature. They can also teleport. Due to their appearance, it's easy to mistake a moonstone with a pearl. If you do, you dead honey.

Jade are the most elite warriors in existence. They are able to wield any weapon, just by touching it. Also they usually have at least three different weapons in their gems. If you own a Jade warrior or are one, then you are just a smidge below the Diamonds. They are the best fighters in the universe. If you try to fight them, you dead honey. They also have super speed. And can duplicate themselves.

Moonstone raised the babies. Michael sadly died of cancer a few years after Cindy and Jenny were born. She taught them how to pull out weapons out of their gems when they were just 8. Jenny, being a Jade got three weapons: double katakana, a battle axe and spiked nunchucks. Cindy got a bow and arrows.

Moonstone taught them how to use their powers and trained them how to fight. She never held back any information within her league. But she never taught them about fusion.

A minute before the corruption blast everything went wrong, fast. They were found by a stray jasper. Thinking that they might be Crystal Gems, she attached. She shattered Moonstone. Before the jasper could do anything to Cindy and Jenny, the corruption blast hit. Turns out, half gems can't get corrupted. They ran away, before the corrupted jasper could catch up to them.

From that day on Cindy and Jenny were trying to find others of their kind, with no progress.


	14. A New Home

"God, that's so sad." said Star.

"Well it's okay now, we got over Moonstone's death a couple thousand years ago." said Cindy sniffing. Connie could tell that she was the gentle one.

"So you've been looking for a home the past like…"

"5 thousand years, 26 days, 14 hours, 23 minutes and 4 seconds. Whos counting?" said Jenny looking down.

Connie got a brilliant idea. "Hey Steven tell them about the Halfees!"

"Who?" asked Cindy and Jenny in unison.

"Didn't we tell you? They are like this hidden group of half gems we met like a day ago." explained Steven.

"Can you tell us where they live?" asked Cindy excitedly.

"Can we even trust them?" precariously asked Jenny.

"Yes, they are a very nice group." said Steven.

"Do you know beach city?" asked Connie.

"Nope, never heard of it." said Jenny.

"Well i will give you a map and show you the exact marking. So a little away from beach city, there is this island called 'Mask Island'. So somewhere in the center of the island, there is this little shack. You ring the doorbell and tell them that Steven sent you here. Also mention that you are half gems and don't show your weapons" said Connie jotting down the location on the map.

"Also will you do me a favour?" steven whipped out his phone and showed a picture of the crystal gems. "Try to avoid them. They are not a threat. Just i ran away from them to protect them. And they think i'm dead. Don't tell them you are half gem or that I am alive."

"Sounds like a lot of things to do." grumbled Jenny. Cindy took the map from connie.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" asked Cindy a bit worried.

"Sure. they have a lot of nice half gems. You could even teach them how to fight and how to summon weapons! They don't know any of the stuff."said Steven.

"Oh, by the way, Steven." said Cindy "do you know how to…."

"Fuse?" finished Jenny.

"Why would you wanna know how?" asked Connie taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Well when your mother was a fusion, it's kinda hard to not wonder what is a fusion." said Jenny.

"Should we Steven?" asked Connie.

"Be a pleasure." they started dancing. Steven's gem started to glow and in a flash Stevonnie appeared. Cindy's and Jenny's mouths dropped.

"Sup'" she said.

"That is so cool." whispered Star.

"You could also show this to the halfees." said Stevonnie. They unfused.

"So you just sorta dance?" asked Jenny.

"Basically." said Steven.

"Fusions could also combine weapons, to form other weapons. But i am half human so i don't really have a weapon." said Connie.

They talked for some more until a unwanted guest arrived.

A huge corrupted gem was standing a few meters away. Before anyone could do anything, Jenny and Cindy pulled out their weapons. Cindy suddenly evaporated into thin air and reappeared behind the monster. She shot a arrow. That got the monster's attention on her. It lunged at her, but she raised her hand and a blue transparent wall erupted from the ground blocking its way. Jenny jumped on the monster and started slashing at it with her swords. The monster paid no attention to her until the last second, when Jenny pulled out her battle axe. She smashed it into the monster's head, poofing it. They put away their weapons and Cindy dispersed her wall.

"That was easy." said Jenny. The sisters winked at each other.

Then a sound of a nearby warp pad echoed.

"Guys, we need to go." said Star pulling out her dimension scissors.

Sge opened two portals.

"Cindy, Jenny. Quick go to this one! It will take you straight to Mask island. The rest of us will go through this portal. Throw everything into it." said Star.

"Bye!" the sisters quickly said before jumping in.

Steven and Connie and Marco threw everything into the portal and then jumped into it themselves. Star was about to jump in herself, but she remembered something Steven said about bubbling gems. She aimed her wand on the gem. A little yellow bubble appeared around it. She could hear someone running.

Star jumped into the portal. It closed up just a millisecond before the crystal gems arrived.


	15. New Ememy

The next few days were pretty much the same. They would travel to different places that had corrupted gem vibes. They would destroy it, Star would put a different colored bubble around it and they would escape before the gems could see them. Normally they would poof two or three gems a day. They all got along well. Connie would sometimes go with lion somewhere and then come back. The first time she went away, she came back teary eyed.

"I pretended." She whipped her tears and laughed. "The gems told me about your 'death'. My parents are great! They said that I am going to a boarding school."

Marco and Star just kept setting up the camp.

"What's that sound?" Asked Star suddenly very alert.

"What sound?" Asked Marco, Steven and Connie in unison. They listened. Marco heard it too. A low humming.

"I can hear it."

"Me too."

"So can I. It's like a low humming." Said Connie.

"Me and someone could go and check it out." Said Marco.

"I can go. I haven't had my chance to shine yet." Said Connie. Steven giggled.

"Okay, but be quick. And Connie, here is my number. Just in case." Said star printing something out of her phone. That thing had limitless abilities. Marco got one from Star on his sixteenth birthday. His was red and black. It had a crescent Moon (his cheek mark) surrounded by nachos.

He and Connie set off. They walked and talked for a few minutes until they stumbled upon a frightening discovery. In the middle of the clearing a monster or something like that stood. It was as high as two toffees. It had one eye In it's forehead. The monster had huge goat horns and 2 pairs of arms.

They couldn't do anything but just stare at it in horror. It seemed to be talking with someone.

"... when are you going to start building the tower?" He Asked in a deep growling voice.

"Soon." Said the other thing in a more squeaky voice.

"Connie, go get the others. I will stay here." Said Marco.

Connie nodded and silently ran away.

"It better be." Said the monster.

"Yes, my Senior. Soon the orb will be in your possession." Said the squeaky voice cackling.

"You'd better be right Jack."

Star, Steven and Connie came.

"What's going on…." Asked Star, then she saw the monster.

It nealt down and planted something into the ground. It started sort of glowing. Suddenly the temperature dropped to minus 20.

It was clear: it was up to no good. Star lifted up three fingers. She counted to three and they jumped out of the bushes.


	16. Defeat

Their attack backfired almost instantly. Figuratively and literally.

When they jumped out of the bushes, the monster was startled and he shot a ball of flame on them. Steven, thankfully, reacted quickly and summoned his shield to knock the fireball away. It bounced off and set fire to a tree.

With no introductions, the monster jumped on Star. she blew him away using one of her spells, but it just got up and started running at Connie.

Then something really out of place happened. Marco's earth phone started ringing, which blasted this ringtone, Space Unicorn, on full volume. So yeah their fight song was Marco's ironic ringtone.

Lots of spells were fired, shields tossed and swords were swung. Yet nothing seemed to hurt the demon.

"Senior, we should go. The tower." Said Jack. Star could clearly see him now. He was like a small rat man with devil claws.

"You are right." Said the monster paying no attention to the damage that the kids were trying to cause. Star kep blasting spells, just to make them bounce off his huge legs. And just like that, it walked away, disappearing into the shadows.

Marco picked up his phone. "No, I don't want to buy window cleaners!" He Yelled at his phone and hanged up.

Despite the circumstances Steven, Connie and Star burst out into laughter. Marco went all red.

"But seriously, what was that?" Asked Connie.

"Heyyyyyy! I just got a great idea! Marco, remember the firefly library in the castle?" Asked Star.

"Yeah? But how will that help?" Asked Marco rubbing his head.

"Well there is this very old book that contains all the info we need about all the monsters."

"But that's in the Butterfly castle!"

"Where's That?" Asked Steven.

"On Mewni, my home."

"Well let's go there."

"Good idea. But first we need to rest." Suggested Connie.

Sorry this one is short bu really bad at describing battles.


	17. Eclipsa

When Star Said home, Steven did not expect this. Sure he knew that Star was a princess and that she was from another dimension. But the butterfly castle was massive and pink.

"This is where you live?" Steven asked weakly pointing at the castle.

"Well yes. This is where I grew up." Star Said rubbing her shoulder. "Come on."

She led them to the gate, were a guard was standing.

"Princess Star, aren't you supposed to be on earth?" The guard asked.

"Yes, but this is an emergency. We need access to the Firefly library." She said.

"You may come through, but I suggest that you ask your mother for the key." He said.

"Yes, yes." She said waving him away.

"Are these with you?" Asked the guard pointing at Steven and the others.

"Yes." She said and the guard let them through.

They entered the castle and started walking down numerous hallways full of paintings and other decors. Finally they came to a, what Steven assumed to be, the dining hall.

A huge portrait of Star and her parents was hanging behind a table. Two people were sitting there. A lady with blue hair and a gown and a man with blonde hair and beard.

"Hey, mom." Said star walking up to the lady.

"Star?! What are you doing here? I thought we agreed that you will be living on earth, practicing magic, until you were old enough to take the throne!" She said and then say Steven and the others.

"Hello Queen Moon!" Said Marco.

"Hello, Marco. Would you mind to introduce us to them?" She said pointing at Steven and Connie.

"Mom! No we can't! We have to get access to the firefly library!" Said Star.

"The firefly library? You only went to that place once. It's not really typical for you to visit libraries. Is everything alright?" Asked Moon.

"Yes, yes everything is fine! Just give me the key!" Said Star hurriedly.

"I don't have the key Star! Eclipsa just borrowed it this morning." Said Moon.

"Who is Eclipsa?" Asked Steven.

"C'mon!" Said Star as she dragged them away.

They followed Star down the corridors. They stopped at a door that had weird squiggly writing.

"It's Mewnan." Said Star when she saw Steven's confused face. She barged through the door.

"ECLIPSA!" She yelled.

"What is it?" Said a woman sitting at a coffee table. She was reading a book. She had Black curly hair and a reddish pink dress on.

"Eclipsa, eclipsa, eclipsa!" Star ran over to her. "We need your monster expertease."

"Why, may i ask?" she asked looking at Steven and the others.

"We met this creature." Star described the creature from head to toe.

"I think i may know what creature you are talking about." said Eclipsa closing her book. "But to be sure, we must check Solaria's journal.

"Solaria the monster carver?"

"Yes, she was not my favourite. Her journal is in one of Hemera's secret rooms. Luckily i know where that is. Follow me."


	18. Solaria's room

They followed Eclipsa through the library. She stopped at a shelf and reached towards some random dusty book. She pushed it and a screeched echoed through the library. A door appeared out of nowhere.

Connie felt uneasy around Eclipsa. She gave out that sort of monster vibe. Marco noticed.

"Don't worry about Eclipsa, she has a pretty messed up life. She fell in love with a monster, then abandoned her kingdom, got her daughter taken and on top of everything, she has been crystallized for almost…"

"300 years." said Eclipsa not turning around.

They kept walking in silence. Connie kept glancing at the walls. They were red and painted with lightning bolts.

"Each queen gets her room and they use it to hide something important. I went to every queen's room, even the ones after me. I just couldn't find Hemera's room. It's too well hidden. No surprises there. She was the one who built this palace after all." explained Eclipsa.

"What's in your room?" asked Connie out of curiosity.

"Oh just some old things my monster husband gave me. Also a rock guitar." she said.

"What's in my mom's room?" asked Star.

"Mostly pictures of your grandma. Also a picture of her real mom, Sky. and pictures of the current Butterfly family. And for some reason, a huge stash of cornitos. She hasn't put anything very valuable in there yet." said Eclipsa.

"Ah here we are! Sorry for the walk, but Solaria did love hallways for some reason." said Eclipsa as they reached a door.

"Wow." Whispered Steven when he saw the interior.

In Front Of them was a stand with a book on it. Behind was a painting of a baled lady with Lightning bolts on her cheeks. Her chin was raised high, giving a intimidating glare, Connie thought it was enough to even scare Yellow Diamond. Around the room were scattered weapons everywhere. All polished and ready for battle. On the walls were many scenarios of Solaria killing monsters.

Star walked up to the journal.

"Well I guess you don't need my help anymore." Eclipsa started walking away. "If you need me I will be in the library." She smiled, waved and walked away.

"Solaria's Journal." Said Star.

Marco took it and started flipping the pages. "No, no, no, ah! Got it!"

"Read it out!" Said Steven. They all sat down in a circle, listening to Marco read.


	19. The Three Evils

"As I was traveling the lands of the east, I came across the infamous monster Temple, home of Eclipsa and her monster husband." Began Marco, clearing his throat.

"I decided to camp out here tonight. While my army set their base, me and my squire, Malvolio, went to explore the broken down monster Temple."

"Wait Marco! Can you give me the book for a sec?" Star looked at what he was reading.

"How do you know Mewman?" She Asked, puzzled.

"Oh, I took some classes." Marco said with a shrug.

"I have learn some…. rather disturbing things." Marco read and shrugged. "Must be a time skip."

"Keep reading." Said Star.

"As I entered, I saw what I expected; Broken down monster carvings, coulombs and of course, spiderwebs. As we ventured deeper into the temple, I found the place more and more uncomfortable. We walked into a room so hidden that, I don't even remember the way to it anymore. I told my squire to stay outside. Inside there was a giant mural with three monsters, and behind them a ominous shadow looming over them. One was a triangle with one eye, another a lizard man in a suit and the last a huge monstrous Figure with 4 arms and one to the mural, there was a carving.

This are the three evils that I have created. Bill cipher, to real havoc and insanity. Toffee, to destroy all magic. And the embarrassment, Arsenic. All of them were made to be smart and cunning, but Arsenic came out wrong. He used brutal strength to fight.

I immediately understood that this place was no good. I took out my sword/wand and slashed the damned stone into tiny pieces."

"And That's where it abruptly ends." Said Marco closeting the book.

"Toffee? Didn't you guys beat him?" Asked Steven.

"Well, mostly Star, but yes."

"Who is this bill guy?" Asked Connie.

"No idea. But I guess that our main problem now is Arsenic." Said Star yawning.

"C'mon, we can talk about it tomorrow. Let's just get some rest." Suggested Star.

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"Connie can sleep in my room and Steven can sleep in Marco's room." Said Star as they walked down the corridor.

"My goodness, you were there for hours! I was being to worry." Said Eclipsa as they exited the door. It vanished as soon as all of them were out.

"Yeah, it's fine. We are all just so tired. " Said Star.

"Bye." They said as they walked out of the library.


	20. Break

Connie still couldn't believe how big Star's room was. Star even made connie her own personal bed! The next morning they woke up surprisingly early. They decided that it would be nice to have a day off. Star went to inform the boys, but when she returned she told Connie that they were still asleep and she left them a note.

They talked for a while, about their adventures and everything.

"Oh, oh, oh! Connie do you want to meet some of my friends?" asked Star unexpectedly.

"Yes of course!" agreed Connie, diamonds shining in her eyes. For the first time, she felt comfortable enough to show her true energetic self. Well except for Steven.

"Just don't freak out, okay?" Star left the room to make a phone call. When she returned she was almost dancing with excitement.

"All of them said yes! They will meet us at the most awesome campsite ever! But that won't be until 3 o'clock." said Star.

"What should we do for the rest of the day?" asked Connie.

"Lets wake up Steven and Marco and visit Quest Buy!"

"What's Quest Buy?"

"Oh it's like a interdimensional store were you can get just about ANYTHING."

It took them forever to wake up Steven and Marco. When they finally did, the poor boys had hardly enough time to change their clothes, when the girls dragged them away. They used Marco's dimensional scissors to cut a portal to Quest Buy.

they walked along hundreds of isles until they came to the books section.

"BOOKS!" screamed Steven as he ran towards the nearest shelf. Surprisingly, no one told him off.

Star looked at Connie. "Marco, can you please stay with Steven? I want to show Connie something."

"Of course!"

"Where are you taking me?" asked Connie as they walked.

"You'll see." they walked for 15 minutes until Star said "here."

They were standing in front of a door with something in mewman written on it.

Connie couldn't stand it any more and finally asked Star the question she wanted to ask since they first became allies.

"Why do you have cheek marks?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you have cheek marks? What's the deal with them? Why does your mom have them?"

"Oh, the whole female side of the Butterfly family has them. But a few months ago i learned that i am not actually a real butterfly….. I told you that, right?"

Connie nodded.

"So then i looked through the spell book and found out that is a family is open to high and intense levels of magic, they too get cheek marks. They are like the whole concentration of magic in you. Everyone has different cheek marks. A few months ago, i learned that Marco also got cheek marks from using my wand. But they went away in a few seconds after, actually…." Star thought for a moment and then said "Do you want to see your cheek marks?"

"How?!"

"Well i found this spell that reveals your cheek marks."

"What should i do?" said Connie, before Star shoved her the wand. A few seconds later it started to glow and change shape.

"Wow." said Connie shakely.

The glow died and the wand dropped into Connie's hands. It took on a different look.

The handle was white with a red lace. At the bottom was a small rose flower. The wand's crystal morphed into a red knight's lilly. Around it was a plain white circle and red circumference. To top it off, it had red Dragon wings sprouting from it's back.

"Wow." said Connie.

"It looks amazing." said Star in awe. She snapped a photo.

Suddenly Connie's cheeks started to glow. A silhouette of a white swan appeared on both her cheeks. Sta snapped another photo.

Connie gave Star back her wand and looked at the pictures.

"We should try this with Steven." Connie mumbled.

"Yeah, but first let me show you this." said Star opening the door.


	21. Full of Surprises

Star had lead Connie to the weapon area.

"I know that the sword belongs to Steven, so in a battle, both of you can't use it at the same time, unless fused. So i thought: 'why don't you pick your own magic weapon?'"

"Star! You shouldn't have!" Connie hugged Star.

Star took her to the swords area. Star planned on revealing Connie's cheek marks and wand to her, so she would know what to pick.

Connie's eyes immediately caught attention on one of the knightly swords. It was a long sword with a red-white handle.

"I like it." said Connie as she held the sword. Star checked the label and gasped.

"What is it?"

"It's just… it belonged to the husband of Etheria the Knight, Germain Fields! You got her cheek marks. Except hers were purple."

"Then i won't take it." Connie said bitterly.

"No, no, no! You got me wrong! I want you too take it. It suits you. And don't worry about the price. Marco has a cash of 650 dollars."

"Wait, what?!"

"It's a long story. Now let's go find Steven!" A few minutes later they found Marco and Steven. They both picked out their books.

"Wow, cool sword Connie." Said Steven

"Thanks." Connie told him of everything that happened (except of the wand and cheek marks).

"Sounds like fun! And Connie, these books are so great! You should totally check out the Percy Jackson or Harry Potter series! You can borrow them from me."

"Marcooooo, Steveeeeeen. You. Must. See. This!" Said Star. She handed her wand to Connie. It transformed and her cheek marks appeared.

"Waaaaa?!" Said Marco.

"Woooooooooooow! Connie, that's amazing!" Said Steven, his eyes starry.

Star took the wand back. And shoved it into Marco's hands. It took on the form of Marco's wand and his cheek marks appeared.

"Now you try." She handed it to Steven.

He took it and for a moment nothing happened. Then it started to glow. It then dropped into Steven's hands.

The Crystal formed into a pink planet with a ring around it. Little multi colored stars floated around the planet. It's handle was yellow and was etched with vines. At the bottom was a pink heart.

Steven's cheeks glowed. To everyone's (except Star's) shock, he had two different cheek marks. His left cheek had a yellow star and right cheek had a rose. Marco's and Connie's mouths dropped to the floor.

"That's not unheard of. One of my relatives have different cheek marks. Her's are a planet and a triangle." Said Star.

Steven gave the wand back to Star.

"I was kinda surprised that it didn't just change into a rose or anything related to my mom. Except of one of the cheek marks."

"The wand does not take form of well, your mom, because she isn't you."

Star looked at the time, "omg! Look at the time, we are laaaaatttteee!"

She took Marco's scissors and shoved everyone into the portal and then jumped in herself.


	22. Friends or foes?

When Steven saw Star's friends, he got confused. There was a three eyed red demon holding hands with a black haired girl. A girl with white hair and a turquoise streak in it and a floating unicorn head and a girl with freakishly long blue hair.

"Hi guys! Glad you made it!" Said Star.

"Hey Star, Wait a second! Aren't those two of the five that interrupted Marco's birthday?" Said the demon.

"Yes, but it's okay now, we figured it out."

"Hi I'm Steven and this is Connie." Said Steven shakely. The demon raised a eyebrow.

"Heyyyy Janna banana!" Said Star hugging the black haired girl, who Steven assumed was Janna.

"Hi Jackie." Said Marco to the white haired girl. They just shook hands.

"What have you been up to? We haven't heard about you in like weeks!" Said the blue haired girl.

"Hey, Keeelllllleeeeyyyyy!" said Star to the blue haired girl

"Hhhhhheeeeee"

"Yyyyyyyyyyy" they said to each other pointing at each other.

"Everyone meat Steven Universe and Connie…. uh, what's your last name?"

"Maheswaran."

"Steven, Connie, this is Tom, Janna, Kelly and Jackie. Tell them your story. Me and Marco will get supplies for s'mores and other night out in the wild stuff." And with that Star and Marco left.

"Uhhhhh…." said Steven.

"Hey." said Jakie. She seemed the chill one.

"So, tell us your story." said Tom.

Steven was really uncomfortable telling about all his adventures in front of Tom, because from what Steven saw during their fight, Tom was not someone to mess with. Also his third eye reminded him a little of Garnet, which made him all depressed and guilty inside.

"Sooooo, yeah." He finished. Steven was sweating so much that he felt like he was going to melt.

"That's actually pretty cool." Said Tom.

"Sure dude. You bringing that dead guy back to life, what kind of pentagram did you use. I tried bringing people back from the dead but they never really do." Said Janna.

"Actually I used my healing powers." Said Steven.

"Rats."

"Who wants s'mores!" Said a familiar voice from behind.

Star was running towards them with two shopping bags and Marco behind her with a huge pile of wood.

"I still don't understand why we can't just use your wand!" Huffed Marco as he put everything down.

"Well because you don't need magic for everything, duh."


	23. vibes

They had some fun, talked for a while, played a few games, then had stomach aches from all those smores. It was getting late so Star cut a portal for each of the people and they said goodbye.

"Now i have to return this wand to eclipsa." said Star

"Why, isn't it yours?" asked Steven.

"No. i told you that the wand doesn't belong to my family. I occasionally borrow it from Eclipsa." explained Star.

"Makes sense. But won't that mean that you won't have magic anymore?" asked Connie.

"I still have magic." said star showing her hand and the it sorta got a golden glow around it. The wand (sitting on a rock) also got encircled with the golden glow and lifted up, peacefully setting on Star's hand.

"Wow."

"You keep on surprising me more and more, Star Butterfly." said Steven.

"I'll be quick." said Star before cutting a portal and jumping into it.

Star overcalculated. Instead of landing next to Eclipsa, she landed onto Eclipsa.

"Wa-wa, Star!"

"Sorry Eclipsa. I guess i overcalculated." said Star getting up. She looked around. She wasn't in the Butterfly castle. They were in the monster temple.

"Hows lil' Meteora." said Star looking around.

"Glad you asked!" said Eclipsa lighting up. "She is with her father on a walk. In fact they should be here by now."

As soon as she said that, the ground shook.

"There they are!" said Eclipsa.

A giant red monster thrice the size of Eclipsa was standing in the doorway.

"hi , Globgorre, Meteora" said Star.

"Hello Star." Globgorre smiled. Star was one of the only people in Mewni who respected him. Even with the whole Mewman and Monster bonding thing.

In his arms, little Meteora (in a cute baby dress) smiled and waved her tail.

"She has started taking her first steps!" said Eclipsa exited. "Come here deary. Show Star how you walk."

Globgorre set Meteora down. She got up wobbling, they took one wobbly step, then another.

"Gha!" she said reaching out to Star.

"Come here you big girl- gah, she's heavy." said Star trying to pick here up. Meteora giggled.

"Eclipsa, i came here to return the wand to you." said Star giving the wand to Eclipsa.

"Thank you. I was starting to wonder." she said, taking it. It turned into a umbrella.

"Would love to stay, but my friends are waiting for me sooooooo."

"Say no more." said Eclipsa.

"Well bye!" said Star opening the portal.

"Goodbye." said eclipsa and Globgorre in unison. Followed by a little baby wave from Meteora.

"What took you so long?" asked Marco when Star returned.

"Eclipsa was in the Monster Temple with her husband and Meteora."

"Who are those?" asked Connie.

"Eclipsa?"

"No her husband and Meteora."

"Didn't i tell you? Well, i'll tell you on the way. I am getting corrupted vibes from down by the river."


	24. All good times come to an end

As they walked up to the river Steven had a troubling thought.

"What if the thing in the river tyres to drown us?" he said out loud.

They stopped dead in their tracks. And stood in silence for a couple of minutes until star suggested that they should split up (Star and Connie, Steven and Marco) so that they would have magic on both sides and that Marco and Star should be on seperate sides, so they can use their phone (their phones had limitless wifi and that would be handy in the wilderness.). They Steven would bubble him and Marco, and Star would make the same pink bubble she used when she ran away after that police car incident. They would try to stick together.

Everyone agreed and walked on. When they got to the river, they bubbled themselves.

"Don't worry, the bubble won't pop. probably." said Steven when he saw Marco's face.

"Reassuring." said Marco sarcastically.

"Do you have a sword or any weapon?" asked Steven.

"Well i have Nachos and a flaming sword and karate."

"I'm not sure how you can fight with nachos."

"He is a dragon motorcycle. A dragoncycle."

"Uh, okay."

They started walking behind the girls, until they were in the river. Luckily the current wasn't too strong to wash them away. They walked on the murky sand under the water. No sign of the creature.

They walked for ten minutes or so. They were about to give up until, in the most sudden and unexpected way, a huge tait appeared out of nowhere slapping Maco and Steven out of the water and away.

"Waaaaa-" said Marco just as the bubble flew through the air.

The girls yelled something that sounded like Marco and Steven mixed together.

Then as if it it couldn't get worse, the bubble popped.

"Woops."

"What are gonna do?!" Screamed Marco as they plummeted towards the earth.

"I don't know!" Yelled back Steven in a panicky voice.

They kept falling screaming their heads off until, just before they hit the ground, a portal opened and Lion jumped out of it, catching the boys.

"Lion!" Yelped Steven hugging the pink lion. "You clever feline!"

Marco just scooted a little closer to the lion, trying not to make eye contact. He just patted the mane and tugged his hand away.

"Don't worry, he is pretty much harmless."

"Okayyyyyyy. But where are we?" Asked Marco.

"No idea."

They scanned their surroundings. They seemed to be in a thick forest with little light escaping through the thick canopy of trees.

"Marco, I need to go into Lion's mane for a second so don't freak." With that Steven jumped into Lion's mane.

"Wait, what?!"

Marco waited less than a minute until Steven jumped back out of the mane with a pink sword.

"My mom's sword." He Explained. "We might need it."


	25. Sorry, this is a bad one

They walked under the shade of trees. Marco tried calling Star several times, with no luck.

"It's gonna be ok." steven assured Marco.

They stopped at a small boulder to rest.

"Do you have any food?" asked Marco, his stomach growling.

"Connie put some supplies in Lion's mane. I'll go get some."

As they ate the food (turkey sandwiches. Connie stuffed a cooler in Lion's mane. Don't ask.) Marco asked:

"where did you get that lion?"

"Just found him." Said Steven inspecting his sandwich.

"Yeah but where? And how can you go into his mane?"

"It's like a storage unit. You wanna see what's inside him?"

"Sure. We got nothing else to do."

"Oh, and just one thing! Hold your breath, because there is no air in his Mane."

"Wait, what?!" And with that Marco was dragged into the Lion's mane.

Inside the peaceful music played as always. Marco and Steven walked up to the small island in the middle of the pink grassy sea. Marco was starting to run out of breath, so he signaled Steven that they should go.

"That was some serious weird." Said Marco as he and Steven walked out of the mane.

"I know. Are you gonna finish that sandwich?"

"No way! This is a good sandwich." Marco swallowed the sandwich whole.

Then the best thing possible happened: Marco's phone buzzed. It was Star and Connie.

 **sorry, this is a shortie. i am going to start wrapping this fanfic up, because this is basically an intro to my next fanfic. also now you can check out the halfee's illustrations on my Devianart. Just type in Doublefangirl356 in the search engine and boom. Ignore the hand drawn art. Those are earlier concepts.** **i know that this art is very shitty. I used based So please forgive me for the quality of the illustrations.**


	26. Quick (closing) Announcement

**Sorry, I haven't been active for a while now. I had stuff going on. But now that I am back, I just wanna say that I am ending this fanfic and continueing it. I am going to start a new fanfic called A New Generation. It is about the kids of Steven and Connie, Marco and Star (sorry tomstar). This fanfic was just a intro to that one. I'll start on it mabye today or tomorrow, who knows?**


End file.
